


Good Morning, Sleeping Beauty

by TeenageMutantGingerNinja



Series: Tumblr prompts [7]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:59:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3780790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenageMutantGingerNinja/pseuds/TeenageMutantGingerNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"After way too much tequila I tried to hook up with you but instead you tucked me in and brought me coffee in the morning"</p>
<p>“You’re like my noble steed!” Newt stated, laughing at his own comment. Thomas tried not to shiver as Newt’s warm breath spread across the back of his neck.<br/>“If I’m the steed, what does that make you?” Newt seemed to contemplate that for a few seconds, resting his chin on top of Thomas’ head.<br/>“A Princess.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning, Sleeping Beauty

The walk back from the party was mostly quiet on Thomas’ part, Newt was talking enough for the both of them. That was something Thomas had learnt from watching Newt get drunk, he got a lot more confident in himself and with that he got a lot more talkative. Thomas couldn’t help but admit that he liked this side of Newt, he seemed much happier like this and a happy Newt made for a happy Thomas.

Newt had jumped up onto Thomas back about half way back to their shared dorm on campus, declaring that his legs were wobbly and Thomas should carry him instead. Not that Thomas minded, any excuse to be closer to Newt was fine by him.

“You’re like my noble steed!” Newt stated, laughing at his own comment. Thomas tried not to shiver as Newt’s warm breath spread across the back of his neck.

“If I’m the steed, what does that make you?” Newt seemed to contemplate that for a few seconds, resting his chin on top of Thomas’ head.

“A Princess.” Thomas let out a huff of laughter at Newt’s decision and Newt, seemingly offended by his response, slapped him on the arm. “Hey, don’t laugh! I can be a princess if I want to be.”

“I’m sure you’d make a beautiful princess, Newt.”

“You’re damn right I would.” Newt wrapped his legs more firmly around Thomas' waist as he started to slip down Thomas’ back a little; Thomas hooked his arms under his Newt’s knees to keep him in place. “You know, you’d make a very beautiful horse too, Tommy. The most beautiful in all the land!”

“You think so?” Thomas questioned, talking a left turn at the end of the path to head in the direction of their dorm building, which was now only at the end of the road.

“I know so, the whole Kingdom would be jealous because I have a beautiful horse and they all have lame horses.” Newt stated, fiddling with the collar of Thomas’ shirt, his fingers occasionally brushing against the skin of his neck.

The two of them fell into a comfortable silence and soon, Newt's fingers stilled and his breathing slowed, Thomas wondered if Newt had fallen asleep. Thomas sped up his pace a little, as much as he didn’t mind carrying Newt in the slightest, he wasn’t exactly the lightest person in the world so the sooner he got them to their room, the sooner he could put him down again.

By the time Thomas reached the front door of their building, Newt was most definitely sleeping, mumbling words he couldn't make out against his hair. Thomas really didn't want to wake him, but there was no way that he was going to be able to carry Newt up the four flights of stairs they needed to get to their room without a little bit of help.

Thomas punched in the code to open the door, careful to keep hold of one of Newt's legs with his other hand. The door buzzed to indicate it had unlocked and he pushed it open, closing the door gently behind him so as not to wake up anyone on the ground floor.

He stood at the bottom of the stairs for a few seconds, contemplating his skills to carry Newt up there, but he decided that the risk of dropping him was too high. Thomas silently cursed whoever it was that managed to put the elevator out of commission as he patted Newt's leg gently in an attempt to wake him.

"Newt?" He tried, his voice not much more than a whisper, but he didn't stir. Thomas sighed, letting go of one of Newt's legs so that he could reach up and take hold of his hands, squeezing them gently.

He heard Newt groan and move to bury his head against Thomas' neck, Thomas tried his best to pretend that he wasn't affected by the movement.

"Newt, you need to get down." He spoke a bit louder this time, he could feel Newt moving against his back as he started to wake up.

"Why?" Newt grumbled against his neck, his hair tickling Thomas' skin.

"I can't carry you up the stairs, I don't want to drop you." Newt seemed to wake up a bit at that, lifting his head from Thomas shoulder to look up at the stairs.

“Can’t we just…” Newt trailed off, waving his hand in the direction of the elevator. Thomas shook his head, releasing his grip on Newt’s legs so that he could climb down off his back.

“It’s broken, remember?” Newt stumbled a little once he reached the ground again, he took hold of Thomas’ hand to keep himself upright and Thomas didn’t have the self-restraint to bother letting go once he was steady on his feet. Newt frowned in the direction not elevator, letting out a huff of air before he started pulling Thomas towards the stairs.

“I swear, once I find out who broke the bloody lift, I’m going to kill them.” The two of them climbed the stairs mostly in silence, only having to stop once when Newt tripped up a step on the second flight of stairs and broke out into a fit of laughter, unable to pick himself up of the floor until he’d calmed down.

“You know what we need to do?” Newt asked as they reached their room, letting go of Thomas’ hand so that he could lean up against the wall next to the door. Thomas took his keys out of his pocket, trying to find the right one to unlock the door.

“Well, I think you need to go to bed and sleep off all that tequila.” Thomas found the right key and unlocked the door, pushing it open. He reached out and grabbed hold of Newt’s arm, pulling him into the room. Thomas must have pulled a little too hard, because Newt stumble through the doorway, eliciting a laugh to erupt from his lips.

“Tommy, you’re no fun!” Newt responded, taking hold of Thomas’ hands and pulling him towards his bed on the other side of the room. Newt had perked up a lot since he’d woken him up, almost as if he hadn’t been asleep not five minutes before. “No, if I’m going to bed, you need to come to bed _with_ me.” Thomas felt a blush rise up on his cheeks at Newt’s words, Newt obviously noticed because a smile was suddenly spreading across his face.

Thomas knew Newt was drunk, he knew this was a bad idea, but he was lying to himself if he said he didn’t want this. He couldn’t let this happen though, not right now, not when Newt couldn’t be sure if this was what he wanted. With a sigh Thomas reluctantly let go of Newts hands, taking a step back from him.

“I can’t, Newt. Not whilst you’re drunk.” Thomas felt his chest tighten as he watched the smile fall off Newt’s face, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

“But I’m not drunk, I’m completely fine.” Thomas shook his head, taking another step back from him, but Newt just followed, reaching out to hook his fingers into the belt loops of Thomas’ trousers. Newt’s eyes flickered down to his lips and Thomas felt his breath catch in his throat when Newt leant forward, his lips pressing against Thomas’ in a gentle kiss.

Thomas instinctually kissed him back, pulling Newt in closer by the front of his shirt. He could feel Newt smiling against his lips as he took another step forward, pushing Thomas so that the back of his knees hit his bed, causing him to fall backwards.

The fall helped Thomas to realise that he shouldn’t be doing this, Newt was too drunk to be thinking straight. A grin spread across Newt’s face as he climbed onto the bed after Thomas, moving to straddle his hips. Thomas reacted fast, grabbing hold of Newt’s hips and flipping them so that Newt was now pressed against the mattress.

A laugh escaped Newt’s lips as his head hit the pillow, reaching up to pull Thomas down towards him. Thomas grabbed Newts hands and pushed them back down onto the mattress with one hand, using his other to pin down Newt’s chest when he tried to move up to Thomas instead.

“I didn’t know you were into this sort of stuff, Tommy.” Newt grinned, bucking his hips up to meet Thomas’. Thomas tried to supress a groan at the contact, moving so he was sat more on Newt’s stomach than his hips.

“Newt please, just… Not tonight.” Newt squirmed under Thomas’ hold, trying to pull his arms away.

“Why not tonight, I know you want to.”

“That’s exactly why not tonight, because I don’t want to do this when I don’t know for sure if you want to as well.” Newt stilled at his words, looking up at him with a small frown. Thomas let go of Newt and moved off his stomach, letting him sit up against the headrest.

“Tom, I’m sorry.” Thomas shook his head, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, leaning forward against his knees.

“Don’t apologise.”

“No, I want to. God, I’m such an idiot.” Newt leant his head back against the headrest, but he moved a bit too fast and it made contact with a thud, causing both Newt and Thomas to wince at the sound. Newt reached up to rub at the back of his head, crossing his legs under him. “You’re right, maybe I am a little drunk.”

“You think?” Thomas laughed and got up off the bed when Newt swatted at him, missing by a few inches. Thomas crouched down next to the bed and helped Newt to take of his shoes, putting them down at the foot of the bed. When Thomas turned back, Newt had thrown his trousers into the middle of the floor and was pushing back the covers to get into bed.

“Wait here just one minute.” Thomas picked up an empty glass from the stand by Newt’s bed and went into the bathroom to fill it up with water. Once it was full, he turned off the tap and took it back into the room for Newt, he knew that Newt was probably going to feel like shit in the morning, but at least if he got a glass of water to him he might suffer a little less.

Newt was already laying down in the bed, the blankets pulled up to his neck and his face pressed into the pillow. Thomas sat down on the edge of the bed again, placing a hand on Newt’s shoulder.

“Hey, sit up.” Newt glanced over at him and when he saw the glass of water in his hand he pushed himself up into a seated position and took it from him, taking a long gulp. “Just drink the whole thing please, maybe you’ll feel a little better in the morning.” Newt huffed out a laugh, shaking his head.

“I think we’re a little late for that.” Thomas smiled and looked down at this hands for a few seconds, before climbing back up off the bed. He made to go over to the other bed in the room, but Newt took hold of his hand, pausing his movements. “Hey, Thomas?” Thomas turned back to face him.

“Yeah?”

“You know I like you, right? And not just because I’m a little drunk.” Thomas smiled to himself, squeezing Newt’s fingers gently before letting go, heading over to the other bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed and toed his shoes off, dropping them on the floor near his feet. He shucked off his jeans too before getting into bed, throwing them onto the pile with Newt’s in the middle of the floor.

“Goodnight, Newt.” Thomas reached up to turn off the lights, clicking the switch down and plunging the room into darkness. He could hear Newt moving around on his side of the room, the familiar clink of glass as he put down his water.

“Night, Tommy.” Thomas huddled down into the bed, pulling the covers up to his chin. “Don’t let the bed bugs bite.” Newt’s last word was cut off with a yawn and Thomas smiled into his pillow, slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

“Wake up, sleeping beauty.” Thomas shook Newt’s shoulder gently, causing him to groan and bury his head in the pillow.

“I think my heads going to explode.”

“I warned you not to do those shot trays with Minho last night.” Newt moved his arm out from under the covers so that he could flip him off, Thomas just laughed and the sound make Newt groan again, turning round to face him, his face all scrunched up.

Thomas held out the mug of coffee that he’d made in their floors kitchen in one hand, some tablets in the other. Newt’s face softened at the sight and he sat up with his legs crossed under him, much like the night before, and took the offered drink from him. He took both of the tablets and swallowed them down with a large gulp of the coffee, holding the mug close to his chest.

“Thank you.” Thomas shrugged, shuffling further up the bed so that he could lean his back against the wall.

“Just some tablets.” Newt shook his head, taking another sip from his mug.

“I meant for last night, for stopping me.” Thomas felt his a sudden wave of sadness at the confession and it must have shown on his face because Newt quickly raised his eyebrows, reaching out to put a hand on his knee. “I mean, not because I didn’t want to - I mean I still do, trust me on that – but I didn’t want…”

“I get it.” Thomas cut him off and Newt let out a sigh, relaxing a little.

“Because I meant what I said last night, I really do like you.” A small smile spread across Thomas’ face and he reached out for Newt’s hand on his knee, intertwining their fingers together.

“Well good, because I really like you too.” Now it was Newt’s turn to smile, he put his mug on the table next to the bed and moved over so that he was sat next to Thomas, resting his head against his shoulder.

“Maybe next time, try a little harder to stop me from drinking.”

“Okay, Princess.” Newt let go of Thomas’s hand so that he could bury his face in his hands, trying to hide his embarrassment.

“Oh god, I thought I’d dreamt that!” Newt must have taken Thomas’ laughter as a sign that it had in fact happened because he groaned into his hands, nudging Thomas gently with his knee. “If you tell Minho about the whole Princess thing, I swear I’m going to kill you.”

Thomas grinned, pulling Newt’s hands away from his face so that he could see him better, resting his hand against Newt’s cheek. Newt leaned into the touch, reaching up to run his hand down Thomas’ neck, his hand coming to stop at the brim of his shirt, pulling him in gently and pressing his lips against Thomas’ in a gentle kiss, not unlike the night before.

Thomas knew this wasn’t a particularly conventional way for them to have confessed their feelings towards each other, but he and Newt had never been ones to do things the normal way. As Newt moved in to deepen the kiss, his hands coming to rest over his chest, Thomas really couldn’t bring himself to care either way.

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed this prompt, it was a lot of fun! This was originally posted on my blog **[newtttheglue](http://newtttheglue.tumblr.com/post/116815241976/newmas-w-22)** if you wanted to check it out.   
>  As always, your comments are always greatly appreciated, so let me know what you thought!


End file.
